Héctor Emmanuel Gómez
|nacimiento = 6 de septiembre de 1986 |familiares = Karla Falcón (esposa) Olga Donna-Dío (suegra) Leopoldo Falcón (cuñado) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Hector emmanuel mu.ogg |twitter = HetorGG |instagram = hetorgg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Tributo a Héctor Emmanuel Gómez. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Héctor Emmanuel Gómez. thumb|230px|Héctor y algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px thumb|230px thumb|230x230px thumb|230x230px Kick_buttoski.png|Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, su personaje más emblemático. Ricochetlucha.jpg|Ricochet en ¡Mucha Lucha!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. BeeMO.png|BMO en Hora de aventura desde la temporarada 5.2, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Itachi_Uchiha_NS.png|Itachi Uchiha en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ryuga MFury.png|Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Patan HTTYD.png|Patán Mocoso en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. JL17Luthor.png|Lex Luthor en el Universo de DC Films. PeterPan JATNLP.png|La voz de Peter Pan, desde el 2002- HogarthHughes.png|Hogarth Hughes en El gigante de hierro. Chronicles-of-narnia.jpg|Peter Pevensie en la franquicia de Las crónicas de Narnia. Han Solo joven - Alden Ehrenreich.png|Han Solo en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Anakin SPE1.jpeg|Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma. Mumble-0.png|Mumble en Happy Feet: El pingüino y su secuela. SKWillBattleArmor.jpg|Will Stronghold en Súper escuela de héroes. LeonardoTMNT2.png|Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (2014) y Las Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras. Holes_Stanley_Yelnats_IV.png|Stanley Yelnats IV en El misterio de los excavadores. HP5NevilleLongbottom.png|Neville Longbottom en dos películas de la saga de Harry Potter, LEGO Dimensions y Harry Potter for Kinect. Freddie Mercury-BR.png|Farrokh Bulsara / Freddie Mercury en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. Archivo:Squint.png|Guiño en La era de hielo 4. Sinjinvictorious.jpg|Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious. Grotescologia tai traje.png|Ty Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Lotor VLD.png|Príncipe Lotor en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Arthur_2.png|Arturo en la serie homónima (Temps. 3 - 5). Shuji.jpg|Shuji en Bakugan. Volt_Luster.png|Volt Luster también en Bakugan. Luke battlefront.png|Luke Skywalker en Star Wars: Battlefront. oso-agente-especial-disney-1.jpg|Oso en Oso, agente especial. Gingerbreadman.png|Entrenador Gingerbreadman en Ever After High 1510691.jpg|Meteoro Racer en Meteoro, la película y Meteoro: La nueva generación. IJIV_Mutt_Williams.png|Mutt Williams / Henry Walton Jones III en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal. DavidAI.jpg|David en Inteligencia artificial. LizzieMcGuireMovie David Gordon.png|David "Gordo" Gordon en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop. Vince blake.jpg|Vince Blake en Zoey 101. HowardStark-CA.png|Howard Stark en Capitán América: El primer vengador y Agente Carter. PKMDRogerClifford.png|Roger Clifford en Detective Pikachu Kid.jpg|Armadillo Kid en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. DodoIA.png|Dodo también en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Pitufo_filosofo.jpg|Pitufo Filósofo en Los Pitufos y su secuela. Maybe WifiRalph.png|Maybe en Wifi Ralph. Niño_hormiga_-_BL3.png|Niño hormiga #2 en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. Tarzán_niño.png|Tarzán (niño) en Tarzán. Christopher-robin-the-tigger-movie-5.11.jpg|Christopher Robin en La película de Tigger. Char_16027.jpg|Soren en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Sabelotodo Expreso.gif|Niño Sabelotodo en El Expreso Polar. Far-Tai.png|Far-Ty también en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Pecas.png|Pecas (2° Voz) en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Larry-La guerra en casa.jpg|Larry Gold en La guerra en casa. TFF-DrDoom.png|Victor Von Doom / Dr. Doom en Los 4 fantásticos. DPS Steven Meeks.png|Steven Meeks en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje). DF4HuntWynorski.png|Hunt Wynorski en Destino final 4. FCCharlie_Linderman.png|Charlie Linderman en Freddy contra Jason. Alec_Lightwood.png|Alec Lightwood en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. Maleficentch_(2).png|Diaval en Maléfica. Ghost-rider_2.jpg|Johnny Blaze (joven) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma. Valerian-doghan-daguis.jpg|Doghan-Daguis en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. Trey EnelTornado.png|Trey Fuller en En el tornado. AMC-CodyBanks_640x480.png|Cody Banks en la versión de 20th Century Fox de Agente Cody Banks. Joaquin - The Cheetah Girls 2.jpg|Joaquin en The Cheetah Girls 2. SamCOATDQ.png|Sam en Confesiones de una típica adolescente. Vlcsnap-2014-09-09-14h48m06s84.png|Teddy Sanders en Buenos vecinos. Matt.PNG|Matt Brody en Guardianes de la bahía. Zac Efrom.png|Phillip Carlyle en El gran Showman. PilotDroid.jpg|Droides de Batalla en varias entrgas de Star Wars. MC-STVIII.png|Maestro Decodificador en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. Lou-2.jpg|Lou en Como perros y gatos 2: La venganza de Kitty Galore. Akago.png|Akago en Inuyasha. Hakudoshi.png|Hakudoshi también en Inuyasha. Chaud-mega-man-nt-warrior-3.85.jpg|Chaud Blaze en MegaMan NT Warrior. Koukin_Hakufu.png|Koukin Shuyu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros. KH Otohiko.png|Otohiko en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. LCSHMuAries.png|Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Santuario (versión TV). Ho & Ban.png|Los hermanos Ho y Ban en Bleach. Geeblood.png|Gee en Blood+. Skales1.jpg|Skales en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Dareth.jpg|Dareth también en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. cragger-12344-10110.png|Cragger de La leyenda de Chima. My_fave.png|Boberto en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Temp. 2). Doyle-blackwell-the-secret-saturdays-75.2.jpg|Doyle Blackwell en Los sábados secretos. Bungo.jpg|Bungo en Jungla sobre ruedas. AladdinDI.jpeg|Aladdín en Disney Infinity. Lem.png|Lem en Planet 51. Mixels-_-zaptor.png|Zaptor (1ª voz) en Mixels. MagnifoMix.jpg|Magnifo también en Mixels. 6026098-7767830665-felix.jpg|Felix Renton (1ª voz) en Kim Possible. Toto chimpance.jpg|Toto, el chimpancé en Animales al ataque. Kon-grojband.png|Kon Kujira en Grojband. KonnieK.png|Konnie Kagami también en Grojband. Todd Wayside Nickelodeon.jpg|Todd en Escuela Wayside. Keoni-jameson-lilo-and-stitch-29.9.jpg|Keoni Jameson en Lilo & Stitch: la serie. Hector-macbadger-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-42.2.jpg|Hector Zorrillo en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. Tumblr mwsq4iC6oj1snnr5ko6 1280.jpg|Steve en El castigado. Skullivan from Mighty Magiswords.png|Esqueleton en Magiespadas. JULIOEOA.jpg|Julio en Elena de Avalor. Kev.png|Kev en Tío Grandpa. Moon man.png|Hombre Luna también en Tío Grandpa. 200px-Doctor Diminutive.jpg|Dr. Diminutivo en Phineas y Ferb. JeffersonSmith.png|Jefferson Smith en Max Steel (2013). BolsoBellySayUncle.png|Bolso Belly en El Tío. Timothytgt.png|Timothy en Timothy va a la escuela. Pi-sabrina-the-animated-series-96.7.jpg|Pi en Sabrina, la brujita. AddamsForteChevalier ID-0.jpg|Addams Forte Chevalier en ID-0. Katsumi Orochi (Baki).png|Katsumi Orochi en Baki. Saw Paing Yoroizuka (KA).jpg|Saw Paing Yoroizuka en Kengan Ashura. Bobby-the-elder-harvey-street-kids-38.9.jpg|Bobby el Sabio en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Wei ForestofPiano.jpg|Wei Pang en El bosque del piano. Dufort.png|Dufort en Zatch Bell. Maruss.jpg|Maruss también en Zatch Bell. Karnak-GotG.jpg|Karnak en Guardinanes de la Galaxia. Buddy (Open Season) 2.jpg|Erizo (Buddy) a partir de Open Season 2. Tag.png|Tag en Fútbol callejero. WDBluebell.png|Bluebell en La colina de Watership. Cilve.png|Cilve en Mi villano favorito 3. Mannytaur.jpg|Manny Taur de Monster High. Músculoso (R&F-EAV).jpg|Músculoso en Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante. DinoZooMoo.jpg|Dino en el canal ZooMoo. Ozzy.png|Ozzy en Guardianes de Oz. Robin-damian-wayne-injustice-2-2.33.jpg|Damian Wayne / Robin / Nightwing en Injustice 2. Fba3febabdf59ba33236eed9d5800d6f.jpg|Gax en Ben 10 (2016). Amigo de Tony - TIR.png|Amigo de Tony en Los Increíbles. PerreroBigoteSLOP.PNG|Perrero con bigote en La vida secreta de tus mascotas. Amigos en foto.PNG|Amigo de Coraline en Coraline y la puerta secreta. Zac Efron 2019.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Zac Efron. Dominic Cooper BAFTA Los Angeles Awards Season tTRkGpDiOc0x.jpg|Dominic Cooper otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. Jesseeisemberg.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Jesse Eisenberg. William-moseley-kelsey-chow-royals-uk-premiere-party-01.jpg|Voz recurrente de William Moseley. Charlie_Day.jpg|Voz recurrente de Charlie Day. Wes_Bentley.jpg|Wes Bentley, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. T._J._Miller_2016-02.jpg|También ha doblado a T.J. Miller en varias de sus películas Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (nacido el 6 de septiembre de 1986) es un talentoso actor y director de doblaje mexicano, conocido por interpretar a personajes como Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, Ricochet en la serie animada ¡Mucha Lucha!, Itachi Uchiha en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, Mumble en Happy feet: El pingüino y su secuela, Patán Mocoso en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, Ryuga a partir de Beyblade: Metal Fusion, BMO en las últimas temporadas de Hora de aventura y al Lex Luthor de Jesse Eisenberg en el Universo de DC Films, entre muchos otros. Ademas es la voz recurrente de actores como T.J. Miller, Zac Efron, Jesse Eisenberg, y Josh Gad. Informacion Trayectoria Sus inicios en el doblaje se dan en el estudio DAT, a la edad de 9 años En 2016, Héctor Emmanuel ganó el premio Auris por la dirección del videojuego Star Wars Battlefront. Vida personal Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Karla Falcón. Filmografía Series animadas Audu Paden * Entrenador Gingerbreadman en Ever After High * Manny Taur en Monster High Mark Rendall * Arturo Read en Arturo (temps. 3-5) * Todd en Escuela Wayside Jason Marsden * Nail en La pandilla del fin de semana * Felix Renton en Kim Possible (temps. 2-3) * Ricochet en ¡Mucha Lucha! (2ª voz) Charlie Schlatter * Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Kick Buttowski / Abuelo Buttowski (joven) en Verdad o desafío Otros * Músculoso en Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante * Gax / Presentación e insertos en Ben 10 (2016) * Bluebell en La colina de Watership * Bobby el Sabio en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey * Esqueleton en Magiespadas * Tseebo en Star Wars: Rebels * Peter Pan en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Stu en La pintoresca vida de Tim * Tag en Fútbol Callejero * Keoni Jameson en Lilo & Stitch: la serie * Timothy en Timothy va a la escuela * Ty Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos * Doyle Blackwell en Los sábados secretos * Pecas en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (2ª voz) * Dr. Diminutivo en Phineas y Ferb * Julio en Elena de Avalor * Meteoro en Meteoro: la nueva generación * Bungo en Jungla sobre ruedas * Oso en Oso, agente especial * Droides de batalla en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Brian Dunkleman en La casa de los dibujos * Cregg Demon (Temp. 22) Los Simpson * Bradley Mortin en Mimi * Norman Stone en Norman Normal * Crash en Pepper Ann * Myron Lewinski en La familia Proud * Hector Zorrillo en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Post Haste en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Jake / Nicky-Nick / Quinn en Kim Possible * Karnak en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) * Nestor en Ardilla Miedosa * Patán Mocoso en Dragones de Berk * Armadillo Kid / Dode / Dale / Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Jefferson Smith en Max Steel (2013) * Cragger en Lego: Legends of Chima * BMO (temporadas 5.2-10) en Hora de aventura * Estudiante Universitario / Barry / Hurl Hurlbutt / Voces Adicionales (temps. 5-8) en Un show más * Bungo en Jungla sobre ruedas * Príncipe Lotor / Alfor de otra dimensión en Voltron: El defensor legendario * Spider Man / Jacob / Willie Wizzy / Carvernicola / Nightcrawler / Voces adicionales (3ª-4ª temporada E5i. 100-103) en MAD * Skales / Dareth en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Robot Hoodlum en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Stakes / Sensei Darreth en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Frío (2ª voz) / Cannonbolt (ep. 69) / Tortutornado (ep. 62) / XLR8 (ep. 43) / AmpFibio (ep. 55) / Ultra-T (ep. 41) / Simian (ep. 52) / Octagon Vreedle (ep. 68) / Insertos (5ª-8ª) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Kon Kujira en Grojband * Tersh en Babar y las aventuras de Badou * Boberto (1ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Kev / Hombre Luna / Canguro / Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa * Insertos / Narrador de Game Over en Breadwinners * Zaptor / Magnifo en Mixels * Dino en ZooMoo tiene cerebro * Voces adicionales en Chowder * Voces adicionales en Robotboy * Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Prime * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes Anime Kenjirō Tsuda * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fury Daisuke Sakaguchi * Ho / Ban en Bleach * Georgio en Crónicas Pokémon Hideo Ishikawa * Itachi Uchiha en Naruto * Itachi Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden Mitsuki Saiga * Chaud Blaze en MegaMan NT Warrior * Shintarō en Inuyasha Takehito Koyasu * Butch en Pokémon * Addams Forte Chevalier en ID-0 Otros * Koukin Shuyu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Akago / Hakudoshi en Inuyasha * Maruss en Zatch Bell * Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Santuario (versión de TV) * Gee en Blood+ * Kuchina en Monkey Typhoon * Otohiko en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Shuji / Volt Luster / Akwimos / Balista en Bakugan * Yuji Sagawa en Magical Doremi * Thatcher / Forrest (temp. 9) / Bart / Ridley en Pokémon * Wei Pang en El bosque del piano * Katsumi Orochi en Baki * Kato de Yokohama en Hi Score Girl * Saw Paing Yoroizuka en Kengan Ashura Películas Zac Efron * Dan Janjigian/ Chris R en The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra (2017) * Phillip Carlyle en El gran Showman (2017) * Matt Brody en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) * Teddy Sanders en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) * Stangle en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) * Jason Kelly en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) * Cole Carter en Música, amigos y fiesta (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Teddy Sanders en Buenos vecinos (2014) * Jason en Las novias de mis amigos (2014) * Sgto. Logan Thibault en Cuando te encuentre (2012) * Paul en Año nuevo (2011) * Richard Samuels en Orson Welles y yo (2009) * Mike O'Donnell (joven) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión New Line) Jesse Eisenberg * Columbus en Zombieland 2: Tiro de gracia (2019) (trailer) * Lex Luthor en Liga de la Justicia (2017) * Lex Luthor en Batman vs Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) * James Brennan en Adventureland (2009) * Walt Berkman en Historias de familia (2005) * Jimmy Myers en La marca de la bestia (2005) Dominic Cooper * Rey Llane Wrynn en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) * Kit en Ya te extraño (2015) * Dino Brewster en Need for Speed: La película (2014) * Henry Sturgess en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) * Howard Stark en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) Charlie Day * Acapulco en Hotel de criminales (2018) * Ron Strickland en Pelea de maestros (2017) * Chad en Vacaciones (2015) * Dale Arbus en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) T.J. Miller * Lucas Flannery en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) * Dan en Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) * Guardabosques Jones en El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) * Stainer en Ni en tus sueños (2010) Shia LaBeouf * Mutt Williams en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) * Stanley Yelnats en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Kelly Ernswiler en La batalla de Shaker Heights (2003) Josh Gad * Héctor Macqueen en Asesinato en el expreso de oriente (2017) * Bailey/Buddy/Tino/Ellie en La razón de estar contigo (2017) (trailer) * Matt Gadman en El rockero (2008) Beau Knapp * Rostro azul en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) * Mel Gouthro en Horas contadas (2016) * Breen en Súper 8 (2011) Matthew Lewis * Patrick en Yo antes de ti (2016) * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) Jesse Plemons * Kevin Weeks en Pacto criminal (2015) * Charles en (In) Seguridad (2009) * Ox en Minicampeones (2002) (redoblaje) Neil Patrick Harris * Él mismo en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) * Patrick Winslow en Los Pitufos (2011) (trailer) * Lou en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) Emile Hirsch * Sean en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) * Meteoro/Speed Racer en Meteoro (2008) * Duncan Mudge en The Mudge Boy (2003) William Moseley * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) Andrew Lawrence * Tommy Biggs en La barca (2001) * Will Browning / Twoie en Mi otro yo (2000) * Tommy Biggs en Un junior en aprietos (1999) Rami Malek * Chee-Chee en Dolittle (2020) (trailer) * Freddie Mercury en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) [[Adam Brody|'Adam Brody']] * Clay Allen en CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017) * Barry Mangold en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) [[Ryan Phillippe|'Ryan Phillippe']] * Jonathan Shannon en Siete deseos (2017) * John "Doc" Bradley en La conquista del honor (2006) Johnny Knoxville * Leonardo en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Leonardo en Tortugas Ninja (2014) Oliver Cooper * Drew en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) * Costa en Proyecto X (2012) Ben Foster * Bertrand Zobrist en Inferno (2016) * Ryan en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) Aaron Paul * Subteniente Steve Watts en Enemigo invisible (2015) * Josué en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) Robert Kazinsky * Randy en Dos locas en fuga (2015) * Chuck Hansen en Titanes del pacífico (2013) Toby Kebbell * Victor Von Doom / Dr. Doom en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Tony en El abogado del crimen (2013) Scoot McNairy * Buckley en Experta en crisis (2015) * Jesse en Sentimientos (2013) (segunda versión) Eddie Redmayne * Balem Abrasax en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * William Stafford en The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) Brandon T. Jackson * Grover Underwood en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) * Trent Pierce/Charmaine Daisy Pierce en Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) Jesse Moss * Matthew Hendricks en The Uninvited (2009) * Jason Robert Wise en Destino final 3 (2006) Michael Angarano * Will Stronghold en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Sid en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) Haley Joel Osment * David en Inteligencia artificial (2001) * Trevor McKinney en Cadena de favores (2000) Otros ''' * TBA (Post Malone) en Spenser confidencial (2020) * Siete (Corey Hawkins) en Escuadrón 6 (2019) * Ricky Santos (Tyler Posey) en Nuestro último verano (2019) * Tubo Tannoy (Rick Baker) y Controlador de tráfico aéreo masculino (Seth F. Miller) en Máquinas mortales (2018) * Louis Zamperini (Samuel Hunt) en El inquebrantable: Camino hacia la redención (2018) * Sapir (Niall Matter) en El Depredador (2018) * Charon V (Rob Welsh) en Eliminando: Dark Web (2018) * Han Solo (Alden Ehrenreich) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) * Jack (Luke Benward) en El alma de la fiesta (2018) * Bannerman (Gareth Davies) y Narrador (Spots de TV) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) * Bruce, el jefe (Josef Altin) en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) * Lorne Michaels (Armen Weitzman) en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) * Jason Tate (Ryan Carnes) en La boda de Valentina (2018) * Lorenzo (Jermel Howard) - 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio (2018) * Ivan Franco (Tate Ellington) en Belzebuth (2017) * Voces adicionales en El implacable (2017) * John (Andrew Bachelor) en La niñera (2017) * Voces adicionales en Dunkerque (2017) * Doghan-Daguis en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) * Chris Washington (Daniel Kaluuya) en ¡Huye! (2017) (trailer) * Voces adicionales en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) * Mills (Jason Mitchell) en Kong: La isla calavera (2017) * Capitán Cassian Andor (Diego Luna) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) (trailer) * Voces adicionales en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) * Ed Sheeran en El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) * Prudhomme (Austin Hébert) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) * Juan (Maurice Compte) en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) * Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) * Money (Daniel Zovatto) en No respires (2016) * Extranjero en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) * DS Scott Wickland (David Giuntoli) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * Ben (voz) (Bradley Cooper) en Avenida Cloverfield 10 (2016) * Jonny (Rupert Grint) en Lunáticos (2015) * Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta (2015) * Herman Melville (Ben Whishaw) en En el corazón del mar (2015) * Albert (Ben Schwartz) en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Sr. Cooper (Kevin Harrison) en Escalofríos (2015) * Hombre en la calle (Steve Annan) en Los huéspedes (2015) * Andre (Donald Glover) en Magic Mike XXL (2015) * John Connor (Jason Clarke) en Terminator: Génesis (2015) * Anton (Björn Gustafsson) en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) * Joby (Colton Haynes) en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) * Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) * Voces adicionales en Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) * James Denton (Alfredo De Quesada) en Perdidos en el paraiso (2014) * Doyle (Wes Bentley) en Interestelar (2014) * Marcus (Allen Maldonado) en El justiciero (2014) * Mickey Cole (Ben Hollingsworth) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) * Cirujano (John Emmet Tracy) en Si decido quedarme (2014) * Trey Fuller (Nathan Kress) en En el tornado (2014) * Capitán Marco Brezzi (Alessandro Giallocosta) en Lucy (2014) * Diaval (Sam Riley) en Maléfica (2014) * Cadete, Sobreviviente vendado en Godzilla (2014) * Hombre (Kenneth Maharaj) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) * Gabriel (Finn Wittrock) en Un cuento de invierno (2014) * Hammer (Jonathan Lipnicki) en Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) * Aleksander Borovsky (Alec Utgoff) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Keith Richards (Ashley Charles) en Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) * Jason (Logan Bartholomew) en Una Historia Que Contar (2013) * John Tibeats (Paul Dano) en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) * Voces adicionales en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) * Luke (Randy Wayne) en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Alec Lightwood (Kevin Zegers) en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) * Jack en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Chad (Jake Picking) en The Way, Way Back (2013) * Kenuichio Harada (Will Yun Lee) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) * Stuart (Dylan O'Brien) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) * Médico de la OMS (Moritz Bleibtreu) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) * Empleado de Motel (Nicholas Parsons) en Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) * Firuz (Thure Lindhardt) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) * Guardia (Mike Massa) en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Larkin Ravenwood (Kyle Gallner) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) * Ben (Thomas Mann) en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) * Simon (Bill Turnbull) en Mi pobre angelito 5 (2012) * Mark (Rick Gonzalez) en A toda madre (2012) * Billy Brolin (Simon Ginty) en Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) * Carter (John Francis Daley) y Noah Calhoun en TV (Ryan Gosling) en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * Sinjin Van Cleef (Michael Eric Reid) en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Príncipe Auda (Tahar Rahim) en El príncipe del desierto (2011) * Owen Andrews (Cory Monteith) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Loud Jerk (Kieran O´Connor) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) (trailer) * Agente de la CIA #1 en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Policía estatal #2 en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) * Paramédicos enAlvin y las ardillas 2 * Sid en Margaret (2011) * Voces adicionales en Linterna Verde (2011) * Pitufo Filósofo (Fred Armisen) en Los Pitufos (2011) * Brent (Derek Waters) en Pase libre (2011) * Cody (Dustin Ybarra) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Jamie Reidy (Jake Gyllenhaal) en De amor y otras adicciones (2010) * Hanzo (Louis Ozawa Changchien) en Depredadores * Ixas (Hans Matheson) en Furia de Titanes (2010) * Marcus Boyd (Lange Gross) en Una boda de locos (2010) * Tim Madsen (Hayes Mercure) en The Joneses (2009) * Tucker Cleigh (Trevor Moore) en Miss Marzo (2009) * Chris Bradley / Bolt (Dominic Monaghan) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Hunt Wynorski (Nick Zano) en Destino final 4 (2009) * Josh (Shawn Mathieson) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) * Justin (Spencer Treat Clark) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) * Duke (Cory Hardrict) en Gran Torino (2008) * Baku (Nathanael Baring) en 10,000 A.C. (2008) * Julio (Jeffrey Licon) y Oficial de policia (Leonard Robinson) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) * Hal Hefner (Reece Thompson) en Rocket Science (2007) * Johnny Blaze (joven) (Matt Long) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) * Johnny Kapahala (Brandon Baker) en Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái (2007) * Jake Oleson (Mark Rendall) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Jacob (Dave Buzzotta) en Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) (2006) * Joaquin (Golan Yosef) en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * Lincoln (Neimus K. Williams) en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) * Trey (Shawn Pyfrom) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Frank en Pisando firme (2006) * Chico #1 en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * Muchacho #1 (Ekow Quartey) en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) * Tyler (Jack Manchester) en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * David Zephyr "Gordo" Gordon (Adam Lamberg) en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) * Charlie Linderman (Chris Marquette) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) * Procesador #1 en Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) * Drew joven (Gage Knox) en Ahora sí es amor (2003) * Voces adicionales en Mano a mano: La película (2002) * Empleado en nevería (Adam Del Rio) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) * Kent Woodlands (Sam Bell) en Pumpkin (2002) * Justin Yoder (Frankie Muniz) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas (2000) * Anakin Skywalker (Jake Lloyd) en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) * Steven Meeks (Allelon Ruggiero) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Gregg (K.C. Martel) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) (redoblaje) Series de televisión '''Michael Eric Reid * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious: Loca de frustación * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious: La Arruina Bailes Wes Bentley * Edward Mordrake en American Horror Story: Freak Show * John Lowe en American Horror Story: Hotel * Dylan / Ambrose White en American Horror Story: Roanoke Otros * Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper) en Agent Carter * Karnak Mander-Azur (Ken Leung) en Inhumans * John Young (Luke Mitchell) en The Tomorrow People * Benjamin / Camarógrafo / Chaz / El chico en New Girl * Bryan Ryan (Neil Patrick Harris) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2010) * Jenns (Tyler Johnson) en Chica indiscreta (2008) * Alejandro Herrera (Shalim Ortiz) en Héroes (2007) * Elliot (Michael Angarano) - Will & Grace * Insertos en ¿Qué pasaría? * Slab en El señor Young * David Stachowski en Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie * Bobby Panache en Glenn Martin, dentista * Andrew Van De Kamp en Esposas desesperadas * Johnny Harper en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Larry Gold en La guerra en casa * Vince Blake en Zoey 101 * Drake en Hannah Montana * Riley en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Amigo de Veronica en Veronica Mars * Bart Allen / Ian Randall en Smallville * Ben Sheffield en Las travesuras de mi hermana * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Tim Espectral (Kent Riley) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra * Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) * Voces adicionales en Dynamo: Magia imposible * Insertos en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada Películas animadas Audu Paden * Manny Taur en Monster High: Amor monstruoso * Manny Taur en Monster High: Escape de playa calavera * Manny Taur en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Manny Taur en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Manny Taur en Monster High: 13 Deseos * Manny Taur en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! * Manny Taur en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante * Entrenador Gingerbreadman en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * Manny Taur en Monster High: Embrujadas * Manny Taur en Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! Elijah Wood * Mumble en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino * Mumble en Happy feet: El pingüino Jonah Hill * Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 * Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón Matthew W. Taylor * Erizo (Buddy) en Open Season 2 * Erizo (Buddy) en Open Season 3 Otros *Wifi Ralph: **Maybe **Subastador en eBay * Hombre Plástico / Shia LaBeouf en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película * Artie en Deep, el pulpo * Maestro Pollo en Kung Fu Panda 3 * Steve Gigs en Una familia espacial * Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hawk en Operación escape * Guardia en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos * Toto, el chimpancé en Animales al ataque * Lem en Planet 51 * Mayor (Charlie Schlatter) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo * Hogarth Hughes en El gigante de hierro * Christopher Robin en La película de Tigger * Ricochet en ¡Mucha lucha! :El regreso de El Maléfico * Jack Frost en El origen de los guardianes (tráiler) * Niño hormiga #2 en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura * Tarzán (niño) en Tarzán * Max en Mickey celebra la navidad * Niño Sabelotodo en El Expreso Polar. * Peter Pan en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Guiño (Aziz Ansari) en La era de hielo 4: Una aventura continental * Hijo el tráiler en Monsters, Inc. * Voces adicionales en Doug: la película * Soren en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes * Ozzy en Guardianes de Oz * Bobby el Dik-Dik (David P. Smith) en Madagascar 2 * Ethan en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus * Loki en Heavenly Sword * Amigo de Tony en Los Increíbles **Gamma Jack en [[Los Increíbles|Los Increíbles: Material adicional]] * Niño en Toy Story * Voces adicionales en Un show más: La película * Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película Cortos/Especiales animados Jonah Hill * Patán Mocoso en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * Patán Mocoso en La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos Otros * Pitufo Filósofo en Una navidad con los pitufos * Han Solo / Droide de batalla en Lego Star Wars: La amenaza Padawan * Patán Mocoso en Dragones: El origen de los corredores de dragones * Bolso Belly en El Tío Telenovelas brasileñas Marco Pigossi * Pedro en CuChiCheos * Rafael en Fina estampa Otros * Salvador (Jorge de Sá) en Páginas de la vida * Michael (Agles Steib) en Señora del destino * Leonardo (Rafael Zulu) en Siete pecados * Petrus (Sérgio Vieira) en Dos caras * Orlandinho (Iran Malfitano) en La favorita * Ademir (Sidney Santiago) en India, una historia de amor * Leandro (Caio Blat) en Dinosaurios y robots Dramas coreanos * Choi Ji Tae (Im Joo Hwan) en Uncontrollably Fond Videojuegos * Nightwing / Robin (Dick Grayson) en Injustice: Gods Among Us * Damian Wayne / Robin en Injustice 2 * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter for Kinect * Voz de mando en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * Flynn en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Skylanders: Giants y Skylanders Swap Force * Frodo Bolsón en LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos * Aladdín en Disney Infinity * Frodo Bolsón / Neville Longbottom / Cragger en Lego Dimensions * Luke Skywalker en Star Wars Battlefront Dirección de doblaje 'SDI Media de México' Películas *Universo de DC Films: **Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia **Escuadrón suicida **Mujer Maravilla **Liga de la Justicia **Aquaman **¡Shazam! **Aves de Presa y la fantabulosa emancipación de una Harley Quinn *Avatar *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos *Una cena para tontos *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal *Linterna Verde (película) *Quiero matar a mi jefe *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 *Arthur *Tan fuerte y tan cerca *Súper 8 *Loco y estúpido amor *Lo que perdimos en el camino *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película *La última noche de la humanidad *Las Tortugas Ninja II (redoblaje) *Poder sin límites *Fuerza antigángster *42 *Sangre, sudor y gloria *Aprendices fuera de línea *The Way, Way Back *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos *Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Godzilla *Buenos vecinos *Al filo del mañana *Tortugas Ninja *Winter - El delfín 2 *El destino de Júpiter *Bienvenidos al ayer *Mad Max: Furia en el camino *Magic Mike XXL *A la *&$%! con los zombis *En el corazón del mar *La jefa *Special Correspondents *Buenos vecinos 2 *Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras *El bebé de Bridget Jones *Monster Trucks *CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada *Guardianes de la bahía (2017) *Dunkerque *Atómica *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono *Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft *Aniquilación (versión Paramount) *Set It Up: El plan imperfecto *Upgrade *Máquinas mortales *Nace una estrella (2018) *La casa con un reloj en sus paredes *El primer hombre en la luna *Pokemón: Detective Pikachu *El silencio *Proyecto géminis *Nuestro último verano *Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos *Rocketman (2019) *Guasón (2019) Series animadas *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides *MAD (algunos episodios, temporada 4) *Scissor Seven Películas animadas *La gran aventura LEGO *LEGO Batman: La película *LEGO Ninjago: La película *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película *Pie pequeño (2018) (Tráilers) *La gran aventura LEGO 2 *Día de muertos Series de televisión *Torchwood *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *New Girl (inicio) *Seres del mañana *Destruir, construir, destruir *Grégory *Navidad en casa Videojuegos *Harry Potter for Kinect *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Star Wars Battlefront Anime * Baki (debut dirigiendo doblaje de animes) 'Producciones Grande' Películas *Star Wars: **Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza **Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars **Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi **Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars **Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker *El buen amigo gigante Series animadas *Star Wars: Rebels *LEGO Star Wars: La Resistencia se Levanta *Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker *Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino *Star Wars: La Resistencia *Star Wars: Galaxia de Aventuras Películas animadas *Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión *Star Wars Rebels: Estado de sitio en Lothal 'Labo' Películas *Spy: Una espía despistada *Assassin´s Creed *El gran Showman *Un lugar en silencio *El alma de la fiesta *Locamente millonarios Películas animadas *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar (trailer) *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos del manuscrito Videojuegos *Forza Horizon 3 *Crackdown 3 Series animadas * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny * Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante (eps. 1-2) 'Diseño en Audio' Películas *12 años esclavo (versión Buena Vista) *Recuerda este domingo *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia *Reina de Katwe *Operación Overlord Película animada *Guardianes de Oz Videojuegos *Disney Infinity 2.0 *LEGO Los Increíbles 'Otro proyectos' *Mujeres al ataque (Dubbing House) *Star Wars Battlefront II (Lola MX) Adaptación *Dos inútiles en patrulla Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *ADN Studios México - Larsa *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Auditel (hasta 2002) *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones (hasta 2012) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (hasta 2012) *Diseño en Audio - DNA *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fandango *Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) *Ki Audio (hasta 2016) *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *Macías TV - Roman Sound (hasta 2006) *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande - Producciones Grande, S.A. de C.V. *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro (hasta 2014) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Top Audio (hasta 2016) *Voltaic Studios México Curiosidades *Héctor ha doblado a dos actores que en otras películas fueron doblados por Emiliano Dionisi en Argentina: **Zac Efron: fue doblado por Emiliano en la saga High School Musical, Disney Channel Games, At Any Price y Alma de campeón; mientras Héctor lo dobló en Buenos vecinos, Cuando te encuentre, Año nuevo,Orson Welles y yo, y 17 otra vez. **Michael Angarano: fue doblado por Héctor en Súper escuela de héroes, mientras Emiliano lo dobló en el redoblaje que se hizo en Argentina. *Héctor y Víctor Ugarte han doblado personajes con roles de padre e hijo, hermanos, compañeros y mejores amigos: **En Shrek para siempre Héctor dobló al Niño panzón mientras que Víctor dobló al Papá del niño. **En Naruto y Naruto Shippūden Héctor dobló a Itachi Uchiha y Víctor dobló a Sasuke Uchiha. **En ¡Mucha Lucha! Héctor dobló a Ricochet mientras que Víctor dobló a La Pulga. **En Fútbol callejero Héctor dobló a Sebastian "Tag" Tagano y Víctor dobló a Gabriel "Gab" NDuala. **En Súper escuela de héroes Héctor dobló a Will Stronghold (Michael Angarano) y Víctor dobló a Zach (Nicholas Braun). **En Oso, agente especial Héctor dobló al Agente Especial Oso y Víctor dobló al Agente Especial Lobito. **En las películas de Los Pitufos Víctor dobló a Tontín y Héctor a Filósofo. *Héctor en varias ocasiones ha reemplazado algunos papeles de Humberto Solórzano, en su mayoría personajes con una voz grave. **En Final Space Humberto dobló al padre de Gary Goodspeed; John Goodspeed , mientras que Héctor doblo los dos últimos capítulos donde se escucha a este mismo. **En She-Ra y las princesas del poder Humberto dobló al villano de la serie; Lord Hordak, y Héctor lo dobló en dos episodios. **En Voltron: El defensor legendario Humberto dobla a el rey de Altea; El Rey Alfor en todas sus apariciones hasta el último capítulo, donde Héctor dobla a un Alfor de otra dimensión. Enlaces externos * Gómez, Héctor Emmanuel Categoría:Adaptadores Gómez, Héctor Emmanuel Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020